


Exquisite

by presentedwithoutcontext



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentedwithoutcontext/pseuds/presentedwithoutcontext
Summary: A quick look at two mages stealing time with one another. There are precious few seconds for feelings, only action, and even that can't last long.Updated: October 27, 2020 - edited scenes.Updated: December 2, 2020 - minor edits.
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Kudos: 27





	Exquisite

Blindfolded and hands overhead, they were tied through the slats of the sturdy headboard. The bed was a sturdy piece of furniture for the price of the room. Their meetings were always paid out of pocket in a rotation of inns that were located anywhere from Daggerfall to Lilmoth, Vos to Vuhkl Guard, and anywhere else in between. They met in secret disguise, bodies restless, relentless, and their clothes didn't stand a chance as robes fell in piles on the floor as soon as the door shut. They were never able to truly let go of what once was. Irresponsibly at best, they both pulled the past into this present, and had not much else regarding their future together. Besides this.

They both got twitchy with their work if they went too long without this.

Mannimarco held the candle firm in his hand and tilted it, watching the hot bead of black swell at the edge of the taper. Vanus swallowed as he anticipated the rhythm of the necromancer's methods. Once he settled fully onto Vanus's length to shut up his insolent begging, Mannimarco took care of where the wax fell. He didn't need it falling into Vanus's hair and having to deal with that argument in the afterglow. 

He slowed to rocking his hips back and forth, grinding against his pubic bone, gently spreading the sparse hairs at the base of Vanus's cock. And Vanus hummed at the tender treatment, the muscles in his shoulders and arms tensing and relaxing although he trusted Mannimarco completely.

Perhaps foolishly.

But besides homicide this got the death mage's dark soul and blood going just the way he liked. He wasn't going to mess this up like the rest of their relationship. 

The wax dropped onto waiting flesh and Vanus shuddered, rolling his hips as an involuntary added reward. Mannimarco groaned, letting a few more drops seal over the first drop like he was sealing a love letter. Watching the cooling splatter on the golden skin beneath him made him burn too, right at the base of his spine, right to the tips of his fingers, and his toes curled as he clenched and felt a pulsing ache from the inside out. He tried holding Vanus still between his legs, panting as they slid to and fro with the relentless twisting of the mage's body. The trail of midnight dropped like rain up the center of his chest, and it ran like rivers spilling down over his ribs. 

"Beautiful," Mannimarco breathed as Vanus arched his back with every gasp, wrists straining. He didn't care that a speck or two of the molten wax scaled his own fingers, and how carelessly he dropped the black onto his own thighs; so pale upon Vanus's own.

Vanus took it, twisting in his restraints as his senses were overwhelmed by the heat trapped under the wax. His body screamed for release. His burned skin shivered with relief he only understood, the red welts were his guilty pleasures left behind for him to remember these stolen nights. Vanus cherished the aches in the tomorrows when they were apart, when he wasn't there. If he convinced Manni to stay for the morning... He didn't have to think about that now, only lick his lips and let this foul necromancer ride him to his soul's content.

"Manni," he thrusted up, he strained to see under the blindfold what his begrudged lover was doing. Dragging this out, dragging his cock nearly out to the tip and then sinking slowly back down again, and making him guess when those drops of blissful agony were ready to fall. He surrendered to every sensation.

Mannimarco pushed Vanus's hips down, enjoying such eagerness that rendered the guild master humble. He pressed himself hard onto Vanus's chest, cracking the wax that already settled and cooled. His knees were weak, he felt drunk from causing Vanus pleasure from his preferred method of pain. 

He ground himself against Vanus, watching him squirm and he sighed at the sight. If only he was always this complacent. He leaned his hand forward spilling black up to Vanus's neck. 

Vanus shouted, tugging sharply at his restraints as he slid away in instinct. The fluid movement caused them both to shake as he slid further inside. Mannimarco helped himself to the hilt, slowly agitating their nerves by keeping himself low on his shaft, never pulling off and feeling this rolling ache up into his stomach. He grabbed a handful of his own silver hair and growled as he fought through the shivers that assaulted down his spine. It felt too good to continue, this pressure, this pace, he couldn't stand it. His thighs lifted him up and down in a staggered pace, but this was too good to stop. The wax slid down his fist, dripping off his hand and wrist, and Vanus churned beneath him. He needed, he needed, he couldn't think, he needed until he added his own color onto Vanus's chest. 

He gingerly laid forward, and pressed his forehead against Vanus's own as they both panted each other's breath. 

"Let me," Vanus began, swallowing hard between breaths, "Let me hold the candle."

Mannimarco carefully slotted the candle between one folded hand. The fire dangerously low and the wax ready with another thrust to spill down upon his golden fingers.

"Careful," Mannimarco let go of his hands and raked a gentle pressure of his nails down Vanus's chest, breaking apart any wax in his way. He settled back, hands on Vanus's thighs, watching how diligent Vanus held the candle in his tied hand, how he strained to keep himself under control. The red flush mixing with the welts and nail marks. Mannimarco felt better that he couldn't watch him in turn doing this, his ugly self fucking himself open, ruddy and debauched. He shoved insecurity aside, viciously clawing at Vanus's stomach as he picked up the pace. His knees pressed hard into the bed as he used Vanus's willing body as leverage, he took whatever he was given. Harder and harder, slipping deeper as he gasped and moaned, throwing his head back and grasping at his own throat.

Mannimarco clenched his thighs against Vanus's legs, his nails breaking through more rivers of wax making the burn come back on his love's golden skin. Vanus jolted up, as much as he could, the black wax a cascading waterfall down his arm, adding his louder notes to the necromancer's refrain, and a crescendo as Mannimarco cursed and nearly collapsed when he felt so full and barely coherent. The wax dropped down the candle and filled between the lines of Vanus's fingers, he felt so full with him. That mantra repeated in his head as he clung to it, chasing his release. The wax lapping over the edge and streaming down his wrists and arms. So full, he tensed, back arching and shuttered. 

He had no mind to tease his rival, Mannimarco intended every second of this maddening spell to last like a fever refusing to break. Thrusting up and up and fall after fall, slick skin against skin, and their breaths can't keep up with their actions. He ignored the ache in his legs as his flat palms steadied himself above but all he saw was the blur of his hair before him, and lower still as he watched himself be fucked open, the blissful stretch, this blinding pleasure, on this beautifully bound Altmer beneath him.

"Manni," the whine added to his pleasure, "Please." He chanted, "Please, please."

Vanus always had long, drawn out climaxes that were wonderful to watch. No gag ever truly covered up the noises he made. His pliant body used and hot under every touch. He felt Manni struggle to get over the edge.

Mannimarco pried the blindfold off, then the candle out of Vanus's hands, tossing it onto the wooden floor the flame extinguished. The restraints were easily torn at and the marks they left were angrier than the superficial brands of the wax.

Vanus surged forward, taking the necromancer in his arms, kissing him roughly. Biting at his lips, moaning just as desperately as his shaking love. Mannimarco had no time to brace himself against the mage's push as he ended up on his back, keening for release.

Mannimarco pulled his legs up wrapping them around Vanus, pulling him closer, and then winded his arms around his shoulders. His nails digging in and as tried stilling himself against every hard thrust inside him. He watched between them as Vanus's cock slipped inside, disappearing within and dragging out awfully desperate sounds from his wet lips. He arched his back, scratching down Vanus's back and cried out as he came again when he felt hot seed filling him. His whole body fluttering as Vanus's thrusts slowed but remained thorough as his body was made for milking out every last drop.

When Vanus calmed, breathing hard, he lowered himself down onto Mannimarco. He pressed his cheek against where he was sure there was a heart with its erratic beating. Mannimarco stroked absentmindedly through his love's hair, sated, and relieved that Vanus was too tired to prop himself up for sweet talk, or to stare into his soul. They both chose instead in the last hours of the night feigning to be sound asleep.


End file.
